1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a spray dispenser. The disclosure further relates to a spray dispenser useful in spraying a liquid on a horizontal surface. The disclosure further relates to a method for spraying a liquid on a surface using the spray dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spray bottles are commonly used to spray liquid formulations onto surfaces for the purpose of cleaning, polishing, and the like. Spray bottles most commonly take the form of a trigger spray bottle employing a siphon tube to draw out and spray a liquid formulation. The siphon tube typically extends toward the bottom of the bottle.
A problem arises with trigger spray bottles when they are deployed horizontally to spray a liquid formulation on a horizontal surface, such as a floor, carpeting, kitchen counter, or table. In a conventional trigger spray bottle, the siphon tube is vertical. As the liquid formulation in the bottle diminishes in level with use, shifts of the formulation within the bottle may result in the siphon tube being exposed or unsubmerged, which would prevent the trigger sprayer bottle from functioning properly, i.e., from spraying the liquid formulation.
It would be desirable to have a spray dispenser that maintains spraying functionality when the dispenser is deployed horizontally and that would spray substantially all of the formulation from the bottle.